Black Armor
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Kebetulan lah yang membuat Yoongi bisa bertemu dengannya, seorang prajurit dengan baju zirah berwarna hitam kelam. Yoongi tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi Yoongi tidak pernah menaruh kecurigaan apapun pada sosok itu. / MinYoon, BL, AU. Warn! Plotless.


**Black Armor**

 **Pair** :

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Romance.

 **Status** : Oneshoot

 **Summary** :

" _He is the one, with the black armor."_ / MinYoon, BL, AU.

 **Warning** :

BL, AU, Fiction. Plotless.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Black Armor**

"Yoongi, pergi dan ambilkan air di sungai."

Yoongi, sosok yang baru saja disebut namanya itu mengangguk pelan. Dia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri seorang wanita paruh baya berambut coklat bergelombang yang memegang sebuah ember yang terbuat dari kayu di tangannya.

Jemari kurus berbalut kulit putih pucat milik Yoongi bergerak untuk mengambil ember itu. "Baik, Ibu."

Ibunya mengangguk, "Jangan isi terlalu penuh. Isilah secukupnya agar kau tidak kesulitan membawanya. Maaf kau harus membantu Ibu."

Yoongi tersenyum, ibunya memang tidak pernah mengizinkan dia melakukan apapun karena Yoongi tidak sesehat orang lain. Sejak bayi, Yoongi mengalami masalah dengan paru-parunya dan semua tabib menyarankan ibu Yoongi untuk membunuh Yoongi daripada menyusahkannya, tapi ibunya menolak. Dia tidak akan mau melukai darah dagingnya sendiri dan karena itu dia merawat Yoongi.

Tetap menjaganya hingga Yoongi berusia delapan belas tahun dan tumbuh menjadi sosok pria manis dengan kulit putih pucat, bibir tipis kemerahan, mata sipit, dan juga rambut hitam halus yang membentang hingga ke punggungnya.

Jika dilihat sekilas Yoongi terlihat seperti seorang gadis padahal dia laki-laki. Dia juga tidak bersekolah dan mendapat pendidikan layaknya kaum laki-laki di wilayah kerajaannya. Yoongi hanya hidup dengan ibunya dan setiap harinya dia akan membantu ibunya yang bekerja sebagai penjahit pakaian. Ibunya mengajarinya teknik menjahit agar kelak ketika ibunya tidak ada, Yoongi bisa meneruskan bisnis ibunya dan bertahan hidup.

Yoongi berjongkok di pinggir sungai untuk mengambil air, _baji_ nya sedikit basah terciprat air namun Yoongi membiarkannya. Dia mengisi ember itu hingga terisi separuhnya kemudian dia terhenti saat mendengar suara keras derap langkah kaki kuda. Dia terkejut dan refleks melepaskan ember yang dipegangnya saat dia mendengar derap langkah kuda itu semakin dekat dan ternyata berhenti di belakangnya.

Netra hitam kelam milik Yoongi terpaku pada seseorang yang mengenakan _black armor_ dan duduk di sadel kuda yang berada paling depan. Sosok itu diam memperhatikan Yoongi dan Yoongi sendiri hanya dapat memilin jarinya seraya menunduk dalam. Pandangan sosok itu begitu tajam dan Yoongi mulai ketakutan.

Terdapat jeda panjang selama dua puluh detik sampai akhirnya sosok dengan baju besi berwarna hitam itu akhirnya menggerakkan tali kekang kudanya dan pergi. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang diam-diam menarik nafas lega, dia menoleh ke arah sungai dan memekik panik saat embernya nyaris hanyut terbawa air. Yoongi menggulung lengan _sokgui_ nya yang berwarna putih dan menarik ember itu sebelum dia terbawa arus air lebih jauh.

Helaan napas lega keluar dari bibir Yoongi saat ember itu sudah berada di tangannya. Dia bergegas keluar dari area sungai dan berjalan kembali ke rumahnya.

"Siapa orang tadi ya? Apa dia prajurit kerajaan?" gumam Yoongi saat dia teringat sosok pria dengan _black armor_ tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu dan seharusnya semua hari berjalan dengan semestinya sampai tiba-tiba terdengar kabar bahwa Kaisar mereka menginginkan semua pria berusia diatas delapan belas tahun untuk berlatih militer ke istana. Dan perintah itu berlaku untuk siapa saja tanpa terkecuali.

Kabar mengejutkan itu sampai ke telinga ibu Yoongi dan dia tidak akan membiarkan anaknya, Yoonginya, pergi ke istana untuk berlatih militer. Yoonginya tidak akan mampu dan nantinya mungkin saja dia akan dilenyapkan karena dianggap tidak berguna.

"Yoongi, dengar. Ibu ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untuk Ibu."

Yoongi mengangguk pelan, rambut hitam halusnya jatuh melewati bahu dan mendarat dengan halus di dadanya. Ibunya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut panjang Yoongi.

"Kau harus menyamar menjadi wanita, Yoongi.." bisik ibunya.

Mata Yoongi membulat, dia tidak menyangka akan mendengar itu keluar dari mulut ibunya sendiri. "Ke-kenapa?" bisik Yoongi, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus menyamar sebagai wanita.

"Kau harus melakukannya atau mereka akan mengambilmu dariku." Ibunya menjawab dengan nada suara serak dan tercekat karena menahan tangis.

"Ibu.."

"Lakukan, Yoongi. Lakukan."

"Tapi aku laki-laki, Bu. Bagaimana jika orang lain tahu aku laki-laki?"

Ibunya menggeleng, "Tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Kau cantik, sayang. Dan selama ini warga desa sangat jarang melihatmu, tidak akan ada yang sadar kalau kau adalah laki-laki."

"Ibu.."

"Kau harus bersiap, sebentar lagi para tentara akan menggeledah tiap rumah di desa kita untuk membawa setiap anak laki-laki di desa."

Yoongi terdiam cukup lama namun saat melihat mata berkaca-kaca dan raut memohon ibunya, Yoongi tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengangguk.

Ibunya mendandani Yoongi dengan _hanbok_ lamanya yang berwarna biru langit dan merapikan rambut Yoongi hingga dia benar-benar nampak seperti anak gadis delapan belas tahun dan bukanlah laki-laki berusia delapan belas tahun.

Yoongi duduk diam di kursinya menunggu para tentara akan mengetuk pintu dan ketika akhirnya ketukan itu terdengar, Yoongi merasakan jarinya gemetar. Dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan bersuara seperlunya agar penyamarannya sebagai wanita tidak terbongkar.

Ibunya berlari ke pintu untuk membukakan pintu dan ketika pintu itu terbuka, tiga orang prajurit berdiri sana dengan sebuah surat yang dihiasi stempel kerajaan di sana.

"Kami harus memeriksa rumahmu untuk membawa putramu." Tentara itu berujar tegas.

Ibu Yoongi mengangguk pelan, "Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak memiliki putra."

"Biar kami pastikan sendiri," ujar para prajurit itu memaksa dan setelahnya mereka menerobos masuk ke rumah dan berjalan hingga ke ruangan tempat Yoongi berdiri.

Yoongi terkesiap, dia tidak dapat mengontrol ekspresi terkejutnya dan dia hanya mampu duduk diam di kursinya dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Itu putriku, Yoongi." Ibunya berujar menjelaskan karena Yoongi terlalu ketakutan untuk bicara. Ibunya memang mengingatkan agar dia tidak bicara tapi ternyata Yoongi sendiri terlalu ketakutan untuk bicara.

Prajurit itu memperhatikan Yoongi dengan seksama, "Berapa usia putrimu?"

"Delapan belas tahun."

"Masih perawan?"

Yoongi menatap ibunya dengan raut panik, dia tidak menyangka prajurit itu akan tertarik untuk mengetahui hal-hal pribadi terkait dirinya.

Ibunya terdiam kemudian dia mengangguk, "Ya, putriku belum menikah."

Prajurit itu mengangguk, "Bawa dia ke istana sebagai selir untuk Kaisar."

Mata Yoongi membulat sempurna, dia menyamar untuk terhindar dari wajib militer dan ternyata dia malah harus menjadi selir bagi Kaisar. Kaisar mereka memang bebas memilih selir dari para gadis di wilayah kekuasaannya asalkan si gadis masih perawan dan berusia diatas tujuh belas tahun.

Prajurit itu menatap Yoongi, "Mari, Nona."

"T-tunggu! Anakku tidak bisa menjadi selir istana!" pekik ibu Yoongi cepat saat salah satu prajurit itu hendak menghampiri Yoongi.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Dia.. dia putriku satu-satunya."

"Lalu? Kalian semua hal milik Kaisar. Dan apa kau berani menentangnya?"

Ibu Yoongi tercekat, dia menatap Yoongi yang terlihat sangat ketakutan bahkan hampir menangis kemudian menatap prajurit yang baru saja bertanya padanya. Menentang perintah Kaisar adalah pelanggaran berat dan dia serta Yoongi bisa saja terbunuh karenanya.

"Tidak, maafkan aku." Ibu Yoongi berujar pelan dan Yoongi membulatkan matanya. Dia mencoba menolak tapi dia melihat ibunya menggeleng pelan.

Dia tahu ibunya melakukan itu untuk melindunginya, tapi Yoongi lebih memilih mati daripada harus menjadi selir istana. Dia pria, dan jika istana mengetahuinya, dia juga pasti akan dibunuh karena dianggap sudah menipu istana.

Yoongi menatap ibunya dan samar dia melihat ibunya menggumamkan permintaan maaf saat dia dibawa oleh tiga orang prajurit menuju istana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika tiba di istana, beberapa dayang menyambutnya dan menunjukkannya ke sebuah tempat tinggal tersendiri. Selir yang belum pernah 'dipakai' oleh Kaisar akan ditempatkan di tempat tersendiri untuk mempersiapkan diri.

Yoongi terus menerus diam saat seorang dayang membawanya menuju kediamannya.

"Kaisar sedang keluar, tapi saya yakin beliau akan segera kembali. Jadi persiapkan diri anda, Nona."

Yoongi mengangguk pelan dan seorang dayang lainnya menyerahkan sebuah hanbok berwarna merah muda seperti kelopak bunga sakura pada Yoongi. "Kami akan membantu anda membersihkan diri."

Yoongi menggeleng cepat, jika para dayang melihat tubuhnya, maka sudah dipastikan dia akan mati karena dianggap menipu istana. "Aku ingin melakukannya sendiri."

"Tapi ini tugas kami, Nona."

Otak Yoongi berputar cepat mencari alasan untuk bisa dibiarkan membersihkan dirinya sendiri. "A-aku ingin Yang Mulia adalah yang pertama melihat tubuhku. Bukan orang lain."

Para dayang itu terlihat terkejut mendengar ucapan Yoongi tapi akhirnya mereka mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu kami akan meninggalkan anda sendiri, Nona."

Yoongi mengangguk dan dia menghembuskan napas lega saat para dayang itu keluar dari kediaman mungilnya. Segera setelah para dayang itu pergi, Yoongi berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela, dia harus pergi sebelum istana menyadari kebohongannya.

Yoongi mengintip keluar jendela dan mengucap syukur saat keadaan sekitar begitu sepi. Dia mengangkat rok hanboknya kemudian melompat keluar kemudian setelahnya dia langsung berlari meninggalkan kediamannya.

Kaki Yoongi belum terlalu jauh mengayun namun dia langsung terhenti saat dia melihat seorang prajurit dengan _black armor_ yang waktu itu dia lihat muncul dari balik sebuah pohon.

Yoongi terkesiap, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tapi kemudian akhirnya dia melangkah menghampiri pria itu.

"T-tuan.. bisa kau.. menolongku?" tanya Yoongi ragu-ragu.

"Bantuan apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

Yoongi menarik napas lega, dia tersenyum kecil. "Aku harus keluar dari istana."

"Dan kenapa kau ingin keluar, Nona? Lagipula, kenapa kau bisa berada di istana?"

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya gugup, dia menatap sekeliling dan saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua di tengah halaman istana. "Aku.. aku dibawa untuk menjadi selir Kaisar. Tapi aku.. tidak bisa."

"Kenapa tidak?"

Yoongi bergerak-gerak gelisah, haruskah dia mengatakan kebenarannya pada prajurit ini?

"Karena aku.. seorang pria." Yoongi berbisik pelan dan dia langsung menggeleng cepat saat melihat prajurit di hadapannya ingin berbicara, "Tunggu, dengarkan aku dulu." ujar Yoongi kemudian dia menarik napas dalam, "Aku sakit, aku mengalami sesak napas dan tabib bilang ini penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan. Ibuku tidak mau aku dijadikan prajurit sehingga dia memintaku menyamar sebagai wanita." Yoongi menangkup kedua tangannya, "Kumohon bantu aku keluar dari sini sebelum Kaisar bertemu denganku."

Pria di hadapannya tersenyum kecil, "Kau belum pernah bertemu dengan Kaisar?"

Yoongi menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu jangan khawatir. Kaisar sedang tidak berada di tempat, kau aman."

"Tapi.."

"Justru kalau kau menghilang sekarang, kau akan membuat para prajurit itu menyalahkan ibumu." Pria itu berujar kalem, "Apa kau mau ibumu mati?"

Yoongi menggeleng dengan cepat, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Tinggalah di sini. Kaisar masih sibuk mengurus perang, dia tidak akan mengunjungimu dalam waktu dekat."

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba menimbang-nimbang ucapan prajurit dengan baju besi berwarna hitam di depannya tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk.

"Bisakah kau.. membantuku agar identitasku tidak diketahui?" ujar Yoongi dengan wajah memohon.

Si pria prajurit tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, prajurit berbaju besi hitam itu selalu menemani Yoongi. Kadang dia datang saat siang dan menetap di kediamannya hingga sore menjelang. Dan di setiap kedatangannya dia akan membawakan buku-buku terkait dengan sejarah dan juga cerita lainnya karena Yoongi pernah mengatakan kalau dia tidak pernah bersekolah karena penyakit yang dideritanya.

Yoongi sama sekali tidak menaruh kecurigaan pada prajurit itu walaupun dia selalu datang ke kediamannya namun tidak pernah menarik perhatian para dayang di sekitar kediaman Yoongi. Mulanya Yoongi merasa khawatir para dayang akan memergoki mereka dan akhirnya membuat prajurit baik hati itu terbenam dalam kesulitan. Tapi untungnya sejauh ini mereka tidak pernah tertangkap tangan sedang duduk berbicara bersama di sekitar kediaman Yoongi.

"Yoongi?"

Yoongi yang tadinya sedang berlatih menulis mendongak saat mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Senyumnya terkembang begitu saja saat melihat sosok prajurit itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya prajurit itu.

"Aku sedang berlatih menulis. Kemarin seorang dayang mengajariku cara menulis dan aku sudah bisa menulis namaku sendiri." jelas Yoongi ceria kemudian menunjukkan hasil tulisannya. "Lihat, Min. Yoon. Gi." jelasnya bangga. "Apa kau mau aku menuliskan namamu? Siapa namamu, Tuan?" ujar Yoongi, dia baru sadar kalau dia dan si prajurit tidak berkenalan secara resmi. Bahkan si prajurit tahu namanya pun karena Yoongi yang memperkenalkan dirinya secara sukarela.

Si prajurit itu tersenyum kecil, "Kau hebat."ujarnya, sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi yang menanyakan namanya.

Yoongi terdiam kemudian wajahnya perlahan merona dan dia mengangguk malu-malu. "Terima kasih."

"Kaisar sudah kembali dari peperangan."

Yoongi mendongak saat mendengar nama Kaisar disebut oleh prajurit di hadapannya. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, perang yang memakan waktu dua minggu itu akhirnya selesai. Makanya aku bisa datang menemuimu lagi."

Yoongi mengangguk pelan, si pria prajurit ini memang rutin berkunjung sejak dua bulan lalu saat Yoongi pertama kali tiba di istana namun setelahnya dia menghilang selama tiga minggu belakangan dan berdasarkan informasi dari dayang, para prajurit sedang pergi membantu Kaisar mereka untuk berperang.

"Apa itu berarti Kaisar akan segera menemuiku?" bisik Yoongi.

Si pria prajurit itu mengangguk santai, "Tentu saja."

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya,"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku takut dia akan membunuhku."

Si pria prajurit terkekeh pelan, "Dia tidak sekejam itu. Lagipula kau jauh lebih cantik daripada selir Kaisar lainnya."

Yoongi mendongak, menatap mata si pria prajurit dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak mau menjadi selir Kaisar."

"Kenapa?"

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, "Karena kurasa.. aku tertarik padamu. Kau begitu baik padaku dan aku.. kurasa aku.. menyukaimu." Yoongi menunduk dalam setelah dia selesai mengucapkan pengakuannya.

Dia tidak tahu apalagi yang harus dia lakukan tapi dia tidak bohong. Dia memang merasakan ketertarikan berlebih pada sosok prajurit baik hati yang selalu menemaninya dalam pakaian perangnya yang berwarna hitam kelam.

"Yoongi.."

"Nona, saya datang untuk membawakan pakaian and.. _oh_!"

Suara seorang dayang wanita mengejutkan Yoongi. Dia membelalakkan matanya terlebih lagi saat si pria prajurit itu juga sedang duduk santai dalam kamar Yoongi bersamanya. Mereka memang hanya duduk diam di dalam kamar, bahkan terhalang meja yang ada di depan Yoongi. Tapi tetap saja Yoongi yang notabene calon selir jelas tidak boleh berdekatan dengan pria lain.

"Aku akan pergi," si pria prajurit berdiri dan Yoongi melihat si dayang menunduk dalam saat pria itu lewat di hadapannya.

Dahi Yoongi berkerut, apa pria itu adalah Jenderal atau semacamnya?

"Saya membawakan pakaian anda, Nona. Anda akan bertemu Kaisar malam ini."

Dan pikiran Yoongi mendadak kosong detik itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wajah Yoongi terus bertambah pucat ditiap langkah yang dia ambil saat menuju kediaman Kaisar. Dayang yang melayani Yoongi selama beberapa bulan ini mendampinginya dengan berjalan di belakangnya. Ketika akhirnya kediaman Kaisar terlihat di matanya, Yoongi tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak gugup.

Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan dan dia hanya bisa mengangguk gugup saat dayang Kaisar membungkuk sopan padanya.

"Calon Selir Min sudah tiba,"

Dayang Kaisar mengumumkan kedatangannya dan tangan Yoongi semakin gemetar. Langkahny agak goyah saat meniti tangga menuju pintu depan kediaman Kaisar dan saat akhirnya dia melangkah masuk, Yoongi hanya bisa menunduk dalam-dalam.

Jika dia mati hari ini, dia berharap semoga saja keluarga kerajaan tidak mencelakai ibunya.

"Angkat wajahmu."

Yoongi tertegun, dia kenal suara ini.

Kepala Yoongi terangkat dan dia langsung bertatapan dengan sosok prajurit yang selalu menemaninya selama ini. Hanya saja saat ini dia tidak memakai pakaian perangnya yang berwarna hitam, dia memakai pakaian tidur tipis berwarna putih dan dia tersenyum pada Yoongi.

"T-tuan.."

Kaisar yang berada di hadapannya tersenyum, "Kau belum pernah bertemu Kaisar? Kalau begitu apa kau tahu nama Kaisar?"

Yoongi mengangguk, "Ka-Kaisar Park Jimin.."

Jimin tersenyum lebar, "Itu namaku, Selir Min."

Dan Yoongi tidak tahu apa dia bisa lebih terkejut daripada ini.

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini.. iseng. hahaha

Niatnya mau buat semacam knight!Jimin tapi malah jadi begini. Hmm

Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Hmm

Btw, di sini Yoongi itu sakit asma.

Dan kita tahu sendiri asma memang tidak bisa sembuh. Jadi dia tidak terkena penyakit yang terlalu parah. Cuma karena ini masih jaman kerajaan, jadi pengobatan yang hebat untuk asma juga belum ada.

.

.

.

Notes:

Baji: celana kain longgar yang biasanya dipakai di bawah hanbok pria.

Sokgui: pakaian yang dipakai di bawah lapisan luar hanbok pria.

.

.

Maaf kalau ini plotless.

Life is being so hard on me lately. Jadi kelihatannya Imprintnya bakalan dipending dulu sampai aku ada mood untuk nulis lagi.

Aku sedang gloomy.

Sangat gloomy.

Not in the right state of mind.

.

.

.

Well then, see ya!


End file.
